


Hamba kahle

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Hamba kahle

Intukuthelo enhliziyweni esindayo.

Ukufisa lokhu kwamgcwalisa; ukuma ethule ethukile njengoba isidingo sokusuka sesifikile. I-Shewolf yayibalekile, ifuna indlela yokuphunyuka eyayilele ngaphakathi kokuqonda kwayo, nokho ibiphuphutheke kuyo. Mhlawumbe kulokho, bobabili babeka iphutha; asondele entombazaneni ayengazange ayifune, athembisa izindebe ngokuthandwa yiSansa. Wayengaba nesizathu sini, ukwethemba uLannister— noma owesifazane owazana naye ngokusondelene neKingslayer?

Noma kunjalo, isifungo esilahliwe sasesisekelweni emakhanda abo, saphoqelela isenzo lapho abanye babengakutholanga ukunakekelwa okuncane. Kepha enxanelwe lapho elele, ukubona isithembiso sigcwalisiwe futhi ekugcineni, nezimbotshana ezaziphinde zahlala eNyakatho lapho zazingezakho — sasilangazelela kakhulu ukuthi isilo esikhulu sowesifazane sihlale. Lowo ayengamqamba ngempela umngani, ayengamethemba khona- ukwethemba okunganqamukiyo, ayaziyo ukuthi kwakungeke kushintshe, noma iminyaka ingaqhubeka kanjani. Hlala, wayefisa ukumtshela. Ngivumele ngikuphele, noma ezinye izifungo ezazinqunyelwe ukuhamba kwakhe, kabi kunjalo.

Indawo yakhe yayilapho, eLing's Landing, eceleni kukaTommen noCersei. Ukuzivikela, ukuzivikela- akunandaba nemicabango eyayimhlupha ingqondo, ngokwamukelwa uTrion. Angazi ukuthi ngimi kuphi emehlweni kaCersei, ukuthi ngiqonde ukuthini kuye. Unengiso ubambelela kuso isiphunzi sami; indlela abheka ngayo, kulokho engibe yikho ngokwesaba.

Ukwesaba nokwenyanya.

Futhi kwakuyilokho, okwathinta umunyu enhliziyweni kaJaime, njengoba elungiselela ukuma futhi abingelele uBrienne. Wayemhlome kahle ngenkemba, ngezikhali zempi, ngohlamvu lwemali nangentaba efanelekile-nokho akuzange kube lula ukuhamba. Akukwenzi ukuthi ukukhuluma okuhle kodwa kube ngumsebenzi olula. Ngoba bekungeke kube lula.

Ukumamatheka okungenzeka ukuthi wayegqoka, ukukhohlisa yize ayazi kahle ukuthi uzokubona kanjani lokhu, njengoba kwenzeka emvezweni ka-Aerys lapho akwazi khona. Kwesinye isikhathi angikwazi kodwa ngizwe ukuthi uyinto embi kunazo zonke ezake zenzeka kimi, futhi nokho- angikwazi ukuma kepha ngiyabonga, ngalokho oke wakwenza empilweni yami.

Mthembe njalo uma ezoba nayo kuye, futhi ngonkulunkulu - imikhuleko, abe ngeqiniso nangaphandle angasho nje ukuthi uzogcina ephephile. Ngenkathi ekhuphuka ihhashi, ephenduka kwesokunxele- akazange athi vu. Yini angayisho? Ukuthi uzomkhumbula, ngabe ulangazelela ukuba naye? Ukuthi ubemfisela okuhle, futhi athuke isiphetho sakhe ukuthi angeke amlandele?

Kepha wabe ephenduka, ukuhlangana namehlo akhe futhi. Okuthile kulawo masafire kumthole, kufinyelela ekujuleni kwenhliziyo yakhe. Imhlikihla, imncenga ukuba ahlanganyele nayo, njengoba ihambile; Onkulunkulu babazi kuphela uma bephinde behlangana. Ngoba uma isiphetho sibonisa lokho okwake kwenzeka, cishe umuntu angadlula emhlabeni ngaphambi kokuba bakwazi.

Ukufa kaningi kusithatha; ukusenqaba lokho esikufisayo. Isiqalekiso senziwa ezindebeni zakhe- njengoba azilahla ngokuba isiwula esinjalo.

Futhi ngakho-ke wajaha ukushesha, noma ngabe ukufa kungamthatha ngenxa yalokho.


End file.
